kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Thousand Jacker
The is the personal weapon of Kamen Rider Thouser. Design The Thousand Jacker consists of the following parts: * : The ring at the end of the hilt. The Jack Suction at the tip is activated by stroke control, and JackRise is performed to extract the Rider Model and Lost Model capabilities from the target driver. As a result, a Jacking Break that uses a part of the capabilities of the rider model for an attack can be activated. Also, by operating with the device loaded in the universal slot, Thousand Dry is performed, and "Thousand Break" boasting the maximum attack power can be activated. * : The storage device. It stores the data of the species image extracted by Jack Suction, Rider Model and the extinct species Lost Model. Input and output status is displayed on the monitor for monitoring the operating status with a power gauge and movement. * : The blade. A blade made of cemented steel ZIA-1000 for physical destruction is arranged so as to surround the entire circumference. The purple parts are a medium for special attacks. By adding energy to the data supplied from the storage device Gain Stocker and putting it on the blade, it is possible to activate special moves with various abilities. * : The tip. By operating the control device Jack Ring, it is possible to extract the capabilities of Rider Model and Lost Model from the target. Since it is made of cemented steel ZIA-1000, it has a tremendous piercing force that can penetrate even special alloys of 1000mm. * : The grip. At the same time as a handgrip, it has the role of transmitting information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize the operating status to the user. * : The trigger. Activate various attacks by pulling the trigger. * : A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys/Zetsumetsu Keys into. By adopting the universal standard, it can be loaded regardless of the type of the Progrise Keys/Zetsumetsu Keys. When the device is loaded into the slot, a non-contact learning by a built-in reader , and a Hacking Break that uses a part of the capability of the built-in data image in the attack becomes available. Attacks * : Thouser first uses the Thousand Jacker to extract the energy of a Progrise Key from another Kamen Rider. He then unleashes a slash that creates the Rider Model of the Progrise Key that the energy was extracted from. The Rider Model crashes into the target, destroying them. **'Flying Falcon': Thouser sends a projection of a falcon at the enemy. **'Shooting Wolf': Thouser launches a projection of a wolf’s head that bites down at the enemy. **'Biting Shark': Thouser slashes at the enemy with a whip-like chain of shark fins and/or fangs. **'Punching Kong': Thouser launches a projection of the Knuckle Demolition at the enemy, which after hitting divides into thousands of Demolitions and hit the enemy. **'Flaming Tiger': Thouser slashes the opponent with a large tiger claw covered in flames. **'Shining Assault Hopper': Thouser summons a purple variant of the Shine System to attack the enemy. He can also fire a purple variant of the Authorize Buster's Zero-One Dust at a opponent. * : TBA * : Thouser inserts a Progrise Key into the Thousand Jacker, which coats the blade with the power of the Key, then thrusts it at the target. **'Lightning Hornet': The Thousand Jacker unleashes powerful lightning, which can be used both as a ranged and a melee attack. **'Dynamaiting Lion': Thouser creates two gatling guns out of pink energy, which then rapid fire at the enemy. Behind The Scenes to be added Notes * The Thousand Jacker has a slightly similar design to the King Rouzer from Kamen Rider Blade. ** The bar on the side that fills up and the mechanism of pulling the hilt to initiate an attack also makes it very similar to the Beat Closer. * It is the first weapon in the Reiwa Era to lack a second mode. ** Additionally, it is the first weapon in Zero-One to lack a secondary mode. Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Pole-arms Category:Villain Weapons